


i love you, little bear

by heimdallwatches



Category: Original Work, The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Angst, Backstory, Car Accident, Family Relationships - Freeform, Fire, Original work - Freeform, Other, mentions of domestic abuse, slight gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 02:17:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20806874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heimdallwatches/pseuds/heimdallwatches
Summary: Everything is set into motion for young Emília.





	i love you, little bear

She was there. She was in the fire.

The flames devoured her mother and there was nothing she could do except watch.

Only two minutes earlier, Mina was looking at her and she had that light in her eyes, that kind light that was so warming and so terrifying at the same time, that light that always made Emília obey her in a heartbeat.

"Run,” she'd said, squeezing her trembling hands ever so lightly beneath the car seat, away from Leto's angered attention. Her whole face was purple and yellow and bruised and it _hurt_ to even look at it, but it hurt even more to know Mina had subjected herself to his beating for Emília's sake, for her protection. "Run, my little bear, save yourself,” she pleaded, and this time her voice wavered, the tears rolling freely down her round cheeks until they fell to her chest.

No. No. _No! _

How could Emília do that? How could she just leave Mina like this, at his mercy, at his asshole son's mercy, knowing damn well they didn't have any?

The hand that held hers squeezed tighter and hurt her bruised knuckles, but she didn't care._ "Please, baby!"_ It was a rushed whisper between her mother's tears, urgent and so very low, so pleading and commanding. Emília didn't know what to do, her mind buzzing with fear and worry and pain, the sounds of the argument Leto and his son were having in the front seat muffled by… she didn't know what, but she couldn't hear anything they were saying. Maybe she was crying too. It didn't matter.

The fact is that they were all distracted with something, except for Mina. She moved too fast for someone her age, unbuckling Emília's seatbelt and grabbing her by the shoulders. Time froze when their eyes locked.

"You have to leave. Do it for me, baby, will you?" At first, Emília didn't understand what the hell was happening, why the hell Mina had said that. But then she did, and it was too late.

Somehow, fighting against the strong arms the flew to grab them both, Mina managed to yank the door on Emília's side open.

"I love you, little bear,” she said, her voice clear and sweet.

Then everything went dark when she pushed.

****************

There was a loud screeching sound. Something breaking. Inside of her? Yeah, that too. But there was also glass, metal, concrete, and smoke. There was pain, and it was so strong that she heard every single atom inside her body screaming, she felt her brain shaking like jelly inside her skull and it hurt. So. Fucking. Much. The noises would have been too loud if they weren't being muffled by all the alarms blaring inside her mind.

_Get up_, they all screamed at once and she winced. _Run._

She tasted metal and felt the blood. On her hands, on the floor, inside her stomach. What happened. What happened. Where was Mina? Why was the car--

_No._

Why was the car _burning?_

_No. No. No! _

Emília tried to push herself up from the hot asphalt but everything spinned and hurt and screamed. Someone grabbed her shoulders and even though it steadied her a little, she pushed them off, her eyes flaring and teary and her focus wandering fucking everywhere except where she wanted to. It was ridiculous, the way she wobbled and tripped until someone or something stopped her. She wanted to punch the life out of it but she couldn't even bring herself to fully open her eyes and understand what the fuck was going on.

Something wet burned on her cheeks, maybe tears, most likely blood or both, blurring her vision even further, though there were things she could still see somehow, like the smashed windows, Leto's head pressed against the wheel, bleeding, more blood coming from everywhere and…

Emília closed her eyes. She wanted to puke. There were pieces of bodies and cars tossed all over the floor. Too many bodies. And fire, consuming everything too quickly.

Mina was there. She was inside the car.

She was burning.

_Run!!_

The scream that had been trapped in her throat left her mouth on a pathetic whimper, slurred words she didn't even understand making their way out of her lips. Was that a movement inside the car or just the flames playing tricks on her? Someone held her, a different person, nudging her towards... somewhere. An ambulance? It didn't matter, she didn't want to be there, she wanted to - needed to - escape, so she yelled and thrashed because she was _fine, Mina wasn't, why wasn't anyone helping her, for fuck’s sake? _

Somehow she managed to free herself from the<strike> comforting</strike> smothering hold. It hurt when her legs touched the floor and it hurt even more when she started running, or more accurately when she tried to run but ended up limping and stumbling until she found herself far away from the curious crowd that had gathered around them. Her chest hurt so much that everytime she breathed she thought she would collapse. It didn't matter. She kept pushing through, running away because she didn't want to _look_ anymore.

Her mother was burning. She was_ dead. _

And there was nothing she could do except run.

**Author's Note:**

> Long time no see! 
> 
> I wrote this a while ago and my friend @eravel edited for me.  
This is how everything starts for Emília. I was thinking about making this her background for The Wayhaven Chronicles as well, but I'm not sure. Girls needs a rest!  
Anyway, Emi has her own universe and this is where it happens. Maybe this story will become a webcomic or something in the future, who knows. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
